Robin's Incentive
by bballgirl22
Summary: This is for all the Rob/Star fans. Blackfire and Red X's sister kidnap Starfire. What do they want? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Robin's Incentive

Chapter 1

The Titans were in the common room. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games. Raven was making some herbal tea. Starfire was chatting with Raven and playing with Silkie. Robin was obliviously staring at Starfire adoringly. He had a crush on her for the longest time. Starfire also had a secret crush. Robin.

"Well, I'm going to bed y'all. See ya in the morning." Cyborg said as he stood up.

"Me too." Beast Boy said, following Cyborg out of the room. Raven followed them up to her room with her tea. Starfire picked up Silkie and began to follow, but Robin grabbed her arm.

"Yes Robin?" Starfire asked questioningly. Robin just stood there.

"Uh…I…um… I wanted to say goodnight." Robin stuttered, captivated by her beauty.

"Good night, Robin." Starfire said as she left the room with Silkie. Robin followed minutes later, feeling stupid.

Chapter 2

Starfire was just drifting off to sleep when she heard a noise close by. She sat up slowly and saw a figure by her window. She got ready to fight, but someone grabbed her from behind and she screamed before a hand was clapped over her mouth and she was carried out the window by her two unknown captors.

The others had heard Starfire scream and raced to her room, only to find her gone. Beast Boy turned into a bloodhound and sniffed around for clues. He found a note and gave it to Robin. It said:

_I believe we now have an incentive for you Robin. Starfire. We will be in touch tomorrow night and you will find out who we are. Stafrire says to feed Silkie._

Robin sank to his knees and Raven put her hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be fine Robin. She can handle herself." Raven told him gently.

"I'm not worried about that part, I'm worried about who took her. And I have a pretty good idea who one of them is. But who is the other is, I have no idea." Robin said.

"Who do you think the first one is?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, we need to know who we're dealing with." Cyborg said.

"Blackfire." Robin growled.

Chapter 3

Meanwhile, Starfire had been taken to a house. She was tied up and a strip of tape was put over her mouth. As her two abductors stepped into the light, she saw they were Blackfire and a girl Blackfire told her was named Bianca. Bianca could levitate objects, fly, shoot lightning bolts from her eyes and hands, and could control wind. Starfire recognized Bianca as Red X's sister and knew Bianca had had a crush on Robin. She wondered if she still did. They dragged Starfire over to a metal table and she was chained to it. The girls laughed evilly as they watched Starfire struggle.

"Dude, I thought Blackfire was in alien jail and… Bianca!" Beast Boy said. Everyone turned sharply and stared at him.

"You mean Red X's sister that used to like Robin?" Raven asked incredulously. Beast Boy nodded and Robin asked why he thought this.

"Well, Bianca liked Robin and knew he didn't like her. He liked Starfire, so…"

"What!?" Raven and Cyborg said as Robin's face turned crimson.

"Yeah, that's another story. Anyway, Bianca might still be obsessed with Robin. They are using Starfire as an incentive." Beast Boy finished. Raven stared at him, Cyborg looked skeptical, and Robin's jaw dropped as he said

"That actually makes sense Beast Boy."

"Thank you." Beast Boy said, bowing.

"Robin, I think we should take turns standing by the phone." Raven said. They all nodded in agreement.

That night, Beast Boy was on phone watch. He was dozing off when it rang, causing him to jump up quickly.

"Guys, they're here… I mean they're… Well they're… The phone is ringing!" he finally yelled, dropping to the floor in defeat as the others raced in. Robin grabbed the phoneamd said

"Hello?!"

"Oh, hi Robbie-"

"Bianca, quiet." he heard someone say as he put the phone on speaker.

"Alright, Robin, let's cut to the chase." Black fire said. "We have Starfire, as you probably figured out. We'll have to discuss this personally." Robin heard muffled noises in the background as Blackfire said "What's that little sister? Good idea. Starfire says you should meet me and Bianca under the bridge tomorrow at midnight. See you then." Robin opened his mouth, but the line clicked and went dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 4

Cyborg began tracking the call as Beast Boy stood up. Raven tried to snap Robin out of what appeared to be a mind trance.

"Who!? What!? Oh, hi Raven." Robin said as Raven got his attention. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, the only thing we can do until tomorrow is try to find where the call came from and wait." Raven said as Beast Boy brought Silkie over to them. The little silkworm missed his owner, but jumped into Raven's arms, who put him in Robin's lap.

"You should get some sleep, man." Cyborg said.

"Yeah, you didn't sleep at all. I sensed it. You were awake." Raven told him as he began to protest. Robin consented and walked towards his room. When he finally fell asleep, he dreamed about Starfire.

Starfire yelped in pain as Bianca ripped the tape off her mouth. Blackfire fed her some bread and water and covered her mouth with a new strip of tape.

"We'll meet your little friends tomorrow. Thanks for the suggestion." Bianca said evilly as a lightning bolt appeared in her hand and she leaned close to Starfire, who was feeling slight pain as the lightning was touching her neck. Blackfire laughed as Star squirmed in the presence of the heat.

"Good night, little sister." Blackfire said sweetly as she turned off the light and lay down on the bed in the room. "Don't wake me up or you'll pay." she said wickedly before Bianca blindfolded Starfire and went to bed as well. Starfire had tears in her eyes, partly from missing her friends and partly from the burn on her neck. As she closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep, a tear slipped from her eye and she began dreaming of what Bianca and Blackfire would put her friends through.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, the titans were awake bright and early, ready to find Starfire.

"Alright, Raven will come with me. Beast Boy and Cyborg, you can hunt for Starfire." Robin said. "Until then, let's prepare and try to keep our minds off this."

"Bianca, you get Starfire." Blackfire said. Bianca unchained Starfire from the table. She also untied Starfire's legs so she could walk.

"This way, your little friends can't find you. We are smarter than you think." Bianca explained. It was almost midnight and time for them to go.

"Robin we're in the neighborhood. We're gonna take a look around." Cyborg said through the communicator.

"Alright, good luck." Robin said, hanging up. He and Raven had just arrived under the bridge. No one was around.

"Hello Robin." Blackfire said.

"Blackfire. Where's Starfire?!" Robin yelled.

"Robin, calm down." Raven said.

"Yeah Robin, calm down. She's right here." Blackfire said as Bianca dragged Starfire out of the shadows.

"Blackfire, let her go." Raven said calmly.

"Oh, be queit. This is between us and Robin." Blackfire said.

"What do you want?" Robin asked suspiciously.

"First, you're going to go on the perfect with Bianca tomorrow." Blackfire told him.

"No way!" Robin shouted. He heard a muffled cry from Starfire. Robin turned and saw That Bianca had pushed her up against a pole. Her hand was glowing and she moving very close to Starfire. When Robin noticed the pain in Starfire's eyes, he said

"Stop! You're hurting her."

"She'll stop when you agree to go on a date." Blackfire said. Robin looked at Starfire.

"Fine." he said. Bianca's hand went back to normal and Starfire sighed in relief.

"Be sure to come tomorrow Robin." Bianca said. As they turned to leave, Robin lunged at Blackfire.

"Not so fast Robin." Blakfire said cruelly. Robin saw Bianca's hand light up again and immediately stopped. Starfire tried to say something through her gag.

"Excellent idea, Star." Bianca said. "Blackfire, why don't we tie them up?" Blackfire nodded and pulled out some rope and tape.

"Don't try anything Raven." Bianca said as Blackfire tied Robin to one of the bridge supports. She then tied up Raven and put a strip of tape over their mouths.

"Good night, titans." Blackfire and Bianca called as they flew away with Starfire.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the tower, Cyborg and Beast Boy decided to go to the bridge and find Robin and Raven. When they arrived, they quickly untied their friends and asked what happened.

"Robin has to go on a d ate with Bianca," Raven answered.

"I have an idea!" Beast Boy yelled suddenly.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"I…um…I forgot," Beast Boy said sheepishly. Cyborg was about to say something when Beast Boy yelled again.

"Got it! While Robin goes on his date, we'll track down the house using the phone call. When Robin and Bianca come home, we'll attack and rescue Star!" Everyone's jaws dropped and somewhere across town, Starfire's eyes widened as she got the feeling Beast Boy had said something smart.

"BB, that's actually a good idea. Let's get home so we can get ready for tomorrow," Cyborg said.

The next afternoon, while the three remaining titans headed to the place the phone had led them to, Robin was waiting outside the movie theater. He grimaced when he heard Bianca call

"Hi, Robbie-Poo!" She walked over to him. "Put your arm around me," she growled. Robin hesitantly put his arm around Bianca's shoulders and said sweetly

"Hi, honey. What movie do you want to see?"

"Two tickets for the Last Song, please," Bianca told the teller. Robin groaned. He had heard the movie had a few kissing scenes and knew what Bianca would want him to do. He did think the movie would be pretty good though. **(I love this movie so much, I had to put it in here)**

"Robin, don't groan," Bianca told him. "Unless you want Starfire to get hurt," she added under her breath just loud enough for Robin to hear. All of a sudden, a bright flash went off and Robin smacked his forehead. Reporters!

"Robin, is this your new girlfriend?" the reporter asked.

"Um," Robin began before Bianca elbowed him. "Yes, this is Bianca," Robin answered. "We need to get inside." Much to Bianca's delight, Robin grabbed her arm and pulled her into theater one.

"Let's sit in the back, Robbie, so we can kiss during the romantic parts," Bianca pulled him down with her as she sat. Robin thoroughly enjoyed the movie until it got to the first kissing scene. "Kiss me," Bianca said, opening her communicator. A picture of Starfire appeared, with Blackfire standing over her, hands glowing.

"Do it Robin," Blackfire said as Starfire tried to say something. Robin gulped and hoped his friends would be there by the time he took Bianca home. He closed his eyes and kissed, almost getting strangled as her arms moved around his neck. Another flash went off as they pulled away and Robin smacked his head again as Starfire screamed through the tape.

"Quiet, Star," Bianca said into the communicator. She gasped as a flashlight beam landed on them. "Uh, excuse me, but-" The usher cut her off saying

"There have been some complaints about noise from you two. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Bianca groaned as she and Robin stood up and walked out of the theater.

"Let's go home, Robin. We'll have more fun there, anyway," Bianca led him away from the theater. Robin grinned to himself. They certainly would have more fun there.

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven had been watching Starfire and Blackfire for the past hour when they heard Bianca giggling and quickly peered around the side of the house in time to see Robin and Bianca disappear inside. Robin gestured behind when she wasn't looking and they knew it was their cue.

"Bianca, Blackfire, you are finished," Robin said, pushing Bianca away from him, much to Starfire's pleasure.

"You shouldn't have done that Robin," Blackfire threatened as she and Bianca moved toward Starfire. Before they could get any closer, though, Cyborg busted the front door down and the four of them assumed fighting positions, Raven standing between Starfire and the others.

"Robin, go!" she said as she put up a shield. Beast Boy and Cyborg were in a heated match against the two other girls and Robin quickly moved to Starfire's side and untied her.

"Star, are you okay?" Robin asked in a concerned voice.

"I am fine Robin. Thank you," Starfire said as she threw her arms around him. "I love you," she whispered in his ear.

"I love you too, Starfire," Robin said as he leaned in and kissed her. They broke away just as Cyborg yelled

"Dang! I didn't know you could do that Blackfire!"

"Dude! You're getting beat by a girl!" Beast Boy yelled. He had already tied up Bianca and was watching Cyborg and Blackfire.

"You ready Starfire?" Robin said, offering his hand to help her up. Starfire smiled and a determined look entered her eyes as she said stood up and said

"Ready." She flew at her sister and knocked her into the wall. Starfire had Blackfire tied up in matter of minutes and had both her and Bianca on their way back to the galactic prison.

"Thank you friends. Let us go celebrate with ice cream," Starfire said.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy and Cyborg agreed as they walked into the hot afternoon sun, Robin and Starfire holding hands.


End file.
